That's Just Like Her: THE SEQUEL!
by DevilBoxers
Summary: Kagome had just scared off her lover once again, but she flips on the TV and see's Sesshoumaru and some girl. When Sesshoumaru annouces that she is his finacee, Kagome plans to destory it. But something gets in the way of the plotting. SesshoumaruXxKagome


A/n: And here is the long awaited sequel to **_That's Just Like Her_** ok it wasn't _that_ long of a wait…but still I can say it all I want! Thank you all who reviewed on the first one!

WARNING: VERY vulgar language

Disclaimers: I dun own any of the characters, or TRL, or Microsoft Word, but I do own Sesshoumaru's middle name.

_**

* * *

Shout outs!**_

**alana124pyro**

**cassysdoom**

**DevilPrincess13**

**CobaltHeart**

**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa**

**_A BIG THANK YOU TO FLUFFY4EVER_**: fluffy gave me the idea of making a sequel, so, tada!

NOTE: 'blah' – means whoever is thinking

"blah" – means whoever is talking

* * *

Kagome had just scared off her most recent lover. She flopped down into her overstuffed armchair and flipped on the tube. She just couldn't figure out how she managed to scare off all her lovers. She started thinking how she managed to do it. 'What is wrong with me?! I just expect too much from them. I expect them to be handsome, great body build, an animal in bed, caring, and logical, the list could go on! I want them to be too many things, too perfect, too…too well to put it bluntly, too Sesshoumaru!' Kagome smacked her forehead, and soon regretted doing it. She just couldn't understand why she wanted all her lovers to be like Sesshoumaru. No strike that she knew, she just didn't want to admit it, even if it was to herself. She rubbed her temples just knowing that she was sure to get a headache from all her thinking and complaining. She grabbed her remote control to the TV and flipped through the channels, nothing good was on. She went back to her thinking, forgetting about the TV for the moment.

'Why damnit must I compare every guy to Sesshoumaru? I know there is only one guy that could be Sesshoumaru and that is Sesshoumaru himself, so why do I expect all my lovers to be like him?!' Kagome was practically yelling at herself inside her thoughts, her self-conscious just wouldn't shut up, she was tempted to knock herself out. 'Fine! You want me to admit it? I will! I'M IN LOVE WITH SESSHOUMARU! There you happy now?' Kagome looked back at the TV and flipped through the channels once again, as she was flipping through them, something caught her attention on TRL what the something was had silver hair. Kagome went back to the channel watching it.

"So Sesshoumaru, you have something big to announce to the public?" the host said, Kagome couldn't remember what his name was. She saw a female standing next to Sesshoumaru and she thought he was going to announce he had a new girlfriend.

"Yes, indeed I do." His expressionless mask never slipped.

"Well, what is it?"

"Kanna," he indicated to the female to his right who had white hair, "and I are engaged to be married in the spring." Kagome's eyes bugged out, and her mouth was agape.

"Wow! That is some news! Sorry ladies out there Sesshoumaru the Bachelor is off the market! So Sesshoumaru, how long have you and Kanna been together?" Kagome listened carefully.

"Three years." Sesshoumaru looked into the camera, bored.

"Wow, three years what a relationship. Well congratulations both of you!"

Kagome was pissed. She threw the remote at the TV and it missed. She wanted to yell and scream and throw a fit, but she knew she couldn't. In an attempt to calm herself, she looked at the date that this episode of TRL was recorded, three days ago. She was even more pissed, he didn't even call or anything to tell her he was engaged! On top of that, he never once told Kagome that he had a girlfriend. Basically Sesshoumaru was a cheater, because he had a girlfriend, yet he still came to see her. She punched a wall a couple times with her left hand; looking at her bloodied knuckles and was fascinated by it. She didn't even jump when there was a knock on her front door; she just stood up again to answer it, keeping her eyes on her very bloody knuckles.

Kagome opened the door, her eyes still on her knuckles; well they were until she saw a flash of silver hair. She looked up from her knuckles to see Sesshoumaru with his…fiancé. Kagome's eyes narrowed to slits and she glared menacingly at Sesshoumaru, who she wanted to kill, yet not kill. Since Sesshoumaru couldn't see her left hand, she slammed it into the wall a few more times, fresh blood coming forth. Sesshoumaru heard the noise and looked at her, which her eyes were still narrowed. Kagome looked away and looked at her knuckles once again, pretending Sesshoumaru wasn't there. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Kanna, why don't you go ahead without to the Hotel. I'll be there soon." It wasn't a suggestion it was basically a statement.

Kanna nodded and left. Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome back so he could enter her house. Once inside he grasped her hand and looked at her bloodied knuckles, narrowing his eyes at them. Kagome pushed him away, more like she slammed him into the wall and walked away, pissed. Sesshoumaru was surprised, he wasn't sure why Kagome was mad at him, but he was going to find out, soon. Kagome sensed Sesshoumaru coming up behind her, so she lashed out and punched him in the face, hitting his nose and thus giving him a bloody nose. To say Sesshoumaru was surprised was an understatement. He put his hand to his nose and walked towards her bathroom to get some toilet paper. He came back out, his bloody nose gone now. Kagome who was in the kitchen was once again punching the wall with the same fist. So, now it was even bloodier than before. Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm to stop her attacking of the wall, and pulled her into a hug. Kagome, not willing to stop punching the wall, hit Sesshoumaru's chest repeatedly, a few minutes later she was crying into his chest.

Sesshoumaru held onto Kagome as she cried. He didn't know what was up with her, but he was going to find out what it was. A few more minutes later Kagome had ceased her crying and was trying to pull away from Sesshoumaru, who refused to let go.

"God damnit Sesshoumaru! Fucking let go of me!" she hit his chest to get her point across.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong."

"Like hell I would tell you, you bastard!" she hit him again, but harder, he still didn't relent.

"You can keep hitting me, but I wouldn't let go. Now tell me, my patience wears thin."

"Ya! The only reason is because you have to get back to your damn fiancé." She hit him once again.

"Is that what this is all about? My fiancé?"

"Maybe, but it could be something else. You fucking lying bastard!" she slammed her body into his, this obviously surprised him and he let her go.

"How am I a 'lying bastard' as you so crudely put it?"

"You should know damn well! Now what the hell do you want?!"

"Kanna wanted you to be present at our wedding. She wants you to put your opinions in about the wedding as well."

Kagome grinned, because she had just got an idea, "Really?" her grin grew wider, "I would love to."

Sesshoumaru was surprised once again; Kagome was now calm and grinning, "Good. Tomorrow we would like you to come to the Hotel. You know the big one. Room number 1013, at 10am. But I must be going, Kagome." Without waiting for a response back Sesshoumaru left.

Kagome was still grinning; she had the most perfect idea ever! She raced to her laptop that was well of course in her office. She turned it on and logged onto her desktop, opening Microsoft Word immediately. She started typing up ways how she could start splitting up Sesshoumaru and Kanna. Kagome only had three ideas, so she leaned back in her computer chair and decided that she would call one of her best friends, Naraku. He always had the best ideas. She picked up her phone and dialed Naraku's number waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello? Kagome is that you?"

"Hey, Naraku! So I need your help. I'm plotting to split up this couple, and I need ideas, do you think you could help me?"

"This couple wouldn't happen to be Sesshoumaru and Kanna, would it?"

"How the hell do you know?"

"Well Kagome, long ago since I can remember, you have always liked Sesshoumaru. If it is, I will gladly help you. Considering I hate Kanna, and she can place weird spell like things on people."

"You hate Kanna? Why?" she had completely blown off the second part of the last sentence.

"Well, she has another name. She used to be a con-artist; well she was with the other name at least. Also, a few years back her and I got into a fight, she was claiming she was far superior to everyone, and punched me. She may seem innocent, but she isn't. Void demons can't be innocent."

"Oh, so that's why she was creepy looking. Damn a void demon. They have emotions like regular people and demons right?"

"Oh yea, they do. Why?"

"Because I know that what I'm going to do tomorrow will work!"

"Ok. Oh, Kanna wants to pick out Sesshoumaru's tux, so you could have an influence on that you know."

"Oh yea! Like his _favorite_ color. Oh I love how your evil mind works. Do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything, except attempt to give Sesshoumaru a swirly, I don't want to be killed."

"Ha-ha! But could you email me ideas to destroy their relationship? Because that would be easier."

"Sure. I'll talk to you later Kagz, bye." Kagome waited for a click and then hung up as well.

Kagome spun around in her swivel chair, getting dizzy, she stopped and went back to coming up with ideas. She had five ideas when she finally got an e-mail from Naraku. 'About damn time! What a slow ass!' Kagome went straight to her inbox and started to giggle. The ideas that Naraku had sent her was just fantastic! She then started copying them into her word document. Five minutes passed and she finally had all of them; Kagome glanced at the clock seeing that it was 3:20 in the morning. 'GAH! Crap, I have to get up early tomorrow and go over to the Hotel and help the bit—I mean Kanna.' So Kagome literally raced to the bathroom and did whatever in there, such as brush her teeth and hair and change, then she raced to her bed and well, attempted to go to sleep.

* * *

Somewhere else

* * *

"Heh, heh, heh. Sesshoumaru is so stupid… I just can't wait."

"Boss, you're talking to yourself again…" Someone pointed out.

"Shut up you incompetent fool!"

"Sorry, Boss. But you seriously were…"

"Shut up! Now, you baka, you are to stay out of this plan entirely, got it?"

"Yes, Boss."

"If you help in any way possible… I _will_ kill you."

"Yes, Boss, whatever you say."

"Good, now get out of my sight…"

* * *

Back with Kagome

* * *

Kagome woke up at 6am, unable to sleep anymore, so that meant she was running on only two and a-half hours of sleep, that and coffee of course. Now however, Kagome was sprawled out on the living room floor on her stomach staring dazedly at the TV, which currently was off. She glanced over at her clock, but her brain didn't seem to register that it was a quarter to ten, meaning it was 9:45 in the morning. She just stared at it for a good five minutes before her brain registered what time it was, except now it was ten till. If Kagome had any neighbors close by they would've heard her yelling "KYA" and "GAH" at the top of her lungs. She was too busy having a break down that she didn't register the phone ringing until it went to her answer machine.

"Kagome! I know damn well that you are home! Answer the phone. You were supposed to be here at ten! It's now 10:15! Pick up the damn phone." Yup, that definitely made Kagome stop going crazy. So she picked up the phone.

"Gah! Sesshoumaru don't yell at me, I don't like it. Sorry, my... uhh… alarm didn't go off so I was late in getting up and then I needed a shower, and you know how long that takes…and then—"

"Ok, enough Kagome, I get the point. I'll send a limo over to pick you up, see ya." Then he hung up on Kagome, she grumbled and hung up afterwards.

""I'll send a limo" What a prick! Ha, I'm not that stupid. Grr!" Kagome stomped her way over to her car keys and walked out to her car. She got in and started it up, then left for the Hotel.

* * *

With Sesshoumaru at the Hotel

* * *

Sesshoumaru was pacing in the living room of his hotel suite, wondering where the hell Kagome was. He had sent a limo over to pick her up, but the limo driver call and said that she wasn't there, nor was her car. Sesshoumaru slammed his fist against a desk leaving a dent in it. 'Damnit! Where is that Kagome? I think I pissed her off. I did basically say she was incompetent because she wasn't here at 10am sharp.' Sesshoumaru was still too busy to notice that a raven haired girl had walked into the hotel room, and was stomping her way over towards him with murder written in her eyes.

"SESSHOUMARU JAMES WEST! You are a complete asshole!" Kagome's fists were clenching and unclenching at her sides.

Sesshoumaru hearing his full name yelled, jumped a foot in the air, "Kagome, I didn't see you come in. But why am I an asshole, or as you put it "a complete asshole"?"

"You should know damn well why you are one!" she was still pissed as hell.

"Well, let's pretend that I don't so, fill me in."

"I swear, one of these day's I'm going to kill you! You practically said that I was bloody incompetent to be able to get here on my own, with out an escort! Maybe your little fiancée likes the damn escorts, but I don't!" she was now panting from her little outburst.

Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow at her, "You don't like Kanna?"

"You damn baka! All my other damn words aren't important, but hearing something along the lines of "I don't like Kanna" gets your attention?!! I swear, all engaged assholes like you are all the same!" another outburst, and she was panting more.

"Now, Kagome calm down. I never said that all your other words weren't important. It's just that Kanna means a lot to me."

"Oh? So that means I'm chopped liver?! That I'm not important to you at all?! I see how it is Sesshoumaru, your best friend you've had since Middle School isn't important at all. Screw helping you or her!" Kagome stalked her way over towards the door.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's arm before she could leave, he then crushed her against his body in a tight hug. Kagome was frozen stock still in his embrace, this had totally surprised her. Sesshoumaru didn't know what made him do it, ok that's a lie, but he nuzzled her hair and her neck, inhaling her scent like a drug.

"Kagome don't leave me. I…I don't know what I would do without you."

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru, you don't need me, you have Kanna."

"I… I truly don't love her; I love another, one who is more special to me. I just can't break this binding spell she has placed on me. "

Kagome gasped, she heard this from Naraku, "Sesshoumaru, who do you love?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer her, but he just let her go, and shut the door to the hotel room.

"Fool, Sesshoumaru doesn't love you if that's what you think!" Kagome turned around to see who the newcomer was.

Kagome gasped again, "Kanna! Why are you doing this to him?!"

"Ha-ha, what a fool you are. I wish to dispose of you and him both. You are both able to feel emotions, unlike me. You think I don't know that he would go to you when you called him?! Ha! I wasn't able to control him until now. Pretty soon you both will be disposed of, leaving me to inherit all of Sesshoumaru's money."

"But everyone will wonder what happened to him! You can't get away with this!"

"Oh, but I can get away with this. You see, they will find Sesshoumaru's and your body in one of his cars in the ocean, thinking he drove you both off a cliff. I will play the part of the devastated wife, they will believe it all!"

"But you aren't even married!"

"Well, fool, all they need to see is a marriage contract and a wedding ring. All I have to do is forge his signature."

"You evil bitch!" Kagome didn't know what had overcome her, she was pissed beyond all reason, and so she was set on "Automatic Mode."

Kanna found herself flung back by some invisible force and felt her power on Sesshoumaru drop. Kagome was standing five feet away from Kanna, looking like she was going to murder her. Just when Kagome was going to lunge at Kanna and choke the life out of her, Kanna's sidekick came bursting into the room.

"Boss! Are you alright?!"

"No you fool! This Kagome is a damn miko. Get rid of her!"

The person stopped in their tracks, "I can't Boss, you said no matter what I was not to interfere with this." He then retreated out of the room.

This time Kagome did lunge at her and start choking the life out of Kanna. A few minutes passed by and Kagome felt Kanna's body slump against the wall, and felt her pulse disappear. She stared at Kanna's lifeless body, not even caring she that she had killed someone. She was pulled backwards when she felt to strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. When Kagome looked up she saw that her back was pressed against Sesshoumaru's rock hard chest and he was looking at her differently now. Sesshoumaru turned Kagome around, so now that they were face to face instead of back to face. She looked up at Sesshoumaru's golden eyes, pretty soon her own eyes widened when she saw Sesshoumaru start to lean down. Sesshoumaru pressed his lips firmly against Kagome's in a very passionate kiss. Kagome instantly returned it, ignoring the other slump that she heard come from the hallway outside of the hotel room. A few minutes went by and the two finally had to break apart because they had a lack of oxygen.

"Kagome, remember earlier when you asked me who I love?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"That person… is you. I love you. I've loved you since the very beginning of High School."

"You love me?" Kagome felt like she was going to faint, "I've loved you since the end of Middle School."

"Then Kagome, I only have one question for you."

"What is it?"

"Will you become my wife and stay by my side?"

"Absolutely!" Kagome flung her arms around Sesshoumaru and hugged him in a death like embrace.

* * *

A/n: Muwhahahahaha!!!! I have ended it! Yes this is the end of this fic right here, now for a short filler. Yes, Kanna is dead, she was connected to her minion (or whatever you want to call him) in some weird way. Yes that "somewhere else" scene was of Kanna and whoever the person is. And yes, Sesshy and Kags get married; they destroyed the two bodies, so no one ever knew what happened to them. But Ja ne everyone! (I would've put this in the actually text, it would've just taken longer, and I need to get my chat room fic done.) 


End file.
